Dear Diary
by alexia-fosho
Summary: Dear Diary, today the weirdest thing ever happened! Syaoran remember him? my life-long best friend? was acting weird like all day. Whenever I would go up and talk to him he would just like freeze and make up some excuse to leave. SxS Oneshot


**Summary: **Dear Diary, today the weirdest thing ever happened! Syaoran(remember him? my life-long best friend?) was acting weird like all day. Whenever I would go up and talk to him he would just like freeze and make up some excuse to leave. Well, I found out why! HE HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any characters in it.

------

**May 25th, Monday**

Dear Diary,

Today the weirdest thing ever happened! Syaoran(remember him? my life-long best friend?) was acting weird like all day. Whenever I would go up and talk to him he would just like freeze and make up some excuse to leave. Well, I found out why! HE HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE! I don't know who it is, but I heard Eriol saying something like "well if you like her then ask her out" while I was passing by his locker. I guess he was like nervous being around me because I always find out when he has a crush on someone. Well, gotta do some major snooping tomorrow to find out who it is. PEACE OUT! Sakura

**May 26th, Tuesday**

Dear Diary,

No luck finding out who his crush is. I was lab partners with Eriol today and I tried to pry it out of him, but he wouldn't talk! I don't understand boys. They'll tell some guy that they barely even know who they like, but neither them or the guy they told will tell the guys BEST FRIEND! Okay, so maybe he knows Eriol pretty well, but still I mean seriously! Well, maybe if I just pay close attention to Syaoran to see if he acts weird around anyone. Love always and forever, Sakura.

**May 27th, Wednesday**

Dear Diary,

SYAORAN HAS A CRUSH ON AMAYA CHISHU!! I saw him talking to her today in art class, and he was all 'shy' and everything with his hands in his pockets, and he asked her something. I think he asked her out! It's like so cool! I'll have to find out for sure tomorrow, but there's no doubt I'm right! Ttfn! Sakura

**May 28th, Thursday**

Dear Diary,

Today me and Tomoyo ate lunch with Syaoran and Eriol. It was kinda weird that Amaya didn't eat with us, but oh well. Anyway, I started to bring up how I saw him asking Chishu something yesterday in art class, and he got all red in the face and made up some excuse to leave before I could even ask if he was going out with her! I asked Eriol after he left, but he just smirked. Typical. Well, I guess that proves it! He asked her out. They're such a kawaii couple! Later, Sakura

**May 29th, Friday**

Dear Diary,

Syaoran passed me a note in Japanese class today. He told me to meet him in Penguin Park tomorrow night. I wonder why? Hmm... Oh well. Hey, maybe he's going to tell me about him and Amaya! Her and Syaoran ate lunch alone today. Isn't that kawaii?! I started feeling kind of sick at lunch though. It was so weird, it just came so suddenly right after I passed by Syaoran and Amaya. Maybe they're putting in new plants that I'm allergic too? Sigh, I don't know... Sakura

**May 30th, Saturday**

Dear Diary,

The most amazing thing happened when I met Syaoran at the park today! See so I walked over there and found him on the swing, I went up and sat on the swing next to him and we just sat there in silence for a little while. Finally he looked up at me and told me that he had something really important to tell me. And of course, I thought it was about him and Chishu. But he looked me in the eye for a few seconds and then he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! Then he told me that he loved me, and that he always had! So I started asking him about why he was going out with Amaya, and he said that he wasn't. When I brought up him asking her out in art class, he said that he was asking her for advice on what to do about me! Can you believe that?! I was the girl he had a crush on! Me! Wow, I really don't know what's going on right now. I don't know if I love him, or want to stay _just_ friends with him! It's just so complicated. It's been a long day though, I think I'll turn in. Love Sakura

**June 1st, Monday**

Dear Diary,

I love him. I just know I do, I can't believe I didn't realize it before. I guess him confessing to me finally made me realize that I'm in love with him. I feel like going and telling the whole world that I'm in love, and I don't care if they look at me weirdly! I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm scared to fall asleep because I'll wake up and find out it was only a dream. I'll never sleep again! Gosh, I can't stop thinking about him. I feel so fluttery right now and it feels so good. I LOVE SYAORAN LI!

------

**A/N: **Okay then, there's my first one shot. It's pretty lame but I just typed it up in like half an hour to waste time. Oh well. Review if you liked it!


End file.
